


Won't you fly high free bird

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: yuuya and sakuya as they... grow up??





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hindre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindre/gifts).



> shoutout to hindre for sad fantails..... enter sick guitar solo

I was walking past the reading room when I noticed the door was open. I could see Sakuya inside, standing on a chair, trying to reach something on the shelves. 

I walked into the room, and he didn’t seem to notice – ahh, so focused on trying to reach the book. 

“Which one do you need?”

He turned around upon hearing me, surprised, but then quickly pointed at a thick blue book. I got on the chair and got the book for him. 

“Th… thanks,” he mumbled quietly as we got off the chair. 

“What are you reading?”

“Uh… a novel,” Sakuya replied. I looked it over–

“Are you sure your French is good enough? This seems like a heavy book…”

“T… that’s why! I want to practice!” Sakuya replied, “Someone like you wouldn’t think of studying hard like me, right?”

“Yeah, I just read manga,” I replied, “Mum lent me a few.”

“R… really? You have them?”

I could see his eyes light up at the mention of manga. He’s always wanted to read them, although his father… their “father”, never let him. Said it’s not good enough, not educational or something. 

“I can lend you some. I’m done reading, uh, One Punch Man?”

“Y… yes! I’d love to!”

“Let’s go to my room then! I keep them all there–”

“Sakuya?”

We both turned to the voice, and saw our father standing by the door. 

He doesn’t even glance at me, even for a second. I must not matter to him since I’m not really his son…

“I’ve been looking for you. Come on, it’s time for your piano lesson.”

“Yes, papa.”

Sakuya still held the book in his arms as he turned to look at me for a few seconds, as if hesitating, then walked to the door. 

“What book have you got there?”

“Uh… I don’t know, it just seemed interesting!”

 

Sakuya likes to play the piano.

I want him to like playing with me, too. 

I like to sit outside the room when Sakuya plays. I don’t want him to get nervous playing if I go inside. 

I don’t know what these songs are, but they’re pretty. I hear him pausing sometimes to talk to the teacher, to repeat a part, or to just flip the page. 

Sometimes our father would come by, and I leave before he sees me. 

~•~

I can see Sakuya in his room, reading something, so I walked in. He turned to glance at me for a second–

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Sakuya replied as he turned back to his book, “N… none of your business.”

I walked over to his desk anyway, to look at what he’s doing. He quickly closed his notebooks, almost laying down over them.

“I said it’s not your business!”

“Oh… okay,” I replied, stepping back a little. Why is he suddenly mad?

He was blushing, and seemed a little… uneasy. Yuuya couldn’t help but notice a few books about music on the desk– 

“Were you studying? There’s no need to get so worked up about it, I was just wondering.”

“Y… yeah, I was… I was studying,” Sakuya replied nervously as he started tidying everything up. “Why are you here?”

“Oh, I was going out, you know, to get some snacks. Just wondering if you want to come along, if you’re not busy.”

“I’m fine,” Sakuya replied.

“Yeah, I guess you’re studying… do you want me to get you anything, at least?”

Sakuya shook his head. 

 

“...is this because papa said you can’t hang out with me?”

“No,” Sakuya replied, “I’m… I’m just studying, that’s all.”

 

Sometimes I just feel so… alone. 

Everyone else seems different from me. Just because I’m the son of an outsider, of someone not of nobility, nobody wants to talk to me in that house except mum. 

Even Sakuya, whom I share a mother with. 

...at least that’s what everyone thinks.

That’s because father told them not to. Told them I’m not of their bloodline, so I’m someone less.

 

But is it that bad?

I may be alone, but doesn’t that mean… I’m free?

~•~

I want to get closer to Sakuya, though. 

I won’t tell him, of course. I don’t know how he’ll react to it.

But it’s… ironic, isn’t it. We’re clearly brothers, and yet he’s being taught to never get close to me, and all of my attempts to reach him has just been miserable. In a few years, he wouldn’t even look at me – he’ll grow up to be just like the others. He’ll probably always think I’m less than him.

Can’t blame him, really. It just saddens me.

Maybe… maybe he’d change, even if just a little, if I told him the truth, but… I can’t. I shouldn’t have done what I did, and he’s got nothing to do with it.

Is this my punishment?

...probably.

I just want him to look at me, for once, not as someone to hate, but… as a brother. 

 

“I’m leaving.”

“Be careful, okay, mon cheri?” 

Mum hugged me really tightly, petting my hair – I took in the moment, wishing it’d never end.

She’s always been there for me, no matter what; even when other mocked me or got angry at me. Leaving her side feels so… daunting.

“You have to come home,” she said sternly, “I cannot stress this enough, okay?”

“Of course, maman.”

“I have to see you get married.”

I just smile at that, because well, who knows.

 

I walk out of the door, turn around to wave at her one last time, and closed the door.

I immediately felt like I want to cry – from joy or sadness, I don’t know.

A part of me definitely wanted to go back inside, hug her again, and say I’m aborting this whole plan–

But I can’t stay there anymore.

Nobody will probably notice I’m gone. And even if they do, they’ll probably think it’s just good riddance.

...maybe even Sakuya.

 

Does it matter anymore?

I just… needed to get away from that house. 

I want to be free – I want to… disappear.

I spread my arms wide, let the cold night wind brush my body. 

I’m alone now, and I have to be strong.

~•~

I look out of the infirmary window, and I can see Sakuya sitting under the tree with Ryouta. 

They both have their backs turned towards me, so I can’t really tell what they’re doing. Probably something exciting, or… or maybe not? I don’t really know what to expect.

I haven’t seen him in a few years now, and the way he behaves now is just like a stranger to me. He refuses to see me and all…

...I suppose that’s to be expected, though.

 

“So what’s the deal anyway?”

I turn to Hiyoko, “You mean?”

“Like, Sakuya and you!” she replies, “Why does he hate talking to you so much? You’re such a cool brother!”

“Well…” I sigh, “It’s a long story.”

  
  
  



End file.
